


Sub Alex Danvers

by LongLiveEvilQueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Alex, Cumming on Body, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Facial, Filthy, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Name-Calling, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Slutty Alex, Top Kara, daddy kara, don't like it don't read it, step sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveEvilQueen/pseuds/LongLiveEvilQueen
Summary: Smutty one shots.





	Sub Alex Danvers

Alex’s jaws ached as her lips stretched around the thick object. "Suck it" Kara hissed as her hips started to move back and forth. Alex whimpered softly as she began to suck, her sister’s cock sliding up and down wiping the juices from her own cunt on her tongue.  
  
Kara groaned as her sister’s lips sucked hard on every inch of her big shaft. The redhead was literally slurping on supergirl’s throbbing cock. Kara bobbed Alex’s head up and down; then she let go of her short hair and her sister continued sucking even harder then before.

“Fucking whore. Suck me you greedy little bitch. Always hungry for my cock like a whore you are” Kara spat as her sister continued to slurp on her cock like a starved little street whore.

Alex’s hand wrapped itself around the base and Kara’s heavy cum filled balls. Supergirl groaned louder as the pressure in her heavy balls built. Kara was aching to explode. "You're not to swallow a single drop, my little slut, until I give you permission. Is that understood?" The blonde said. Her strong grip reasserted itself in her sister’s hair and Alex nodded.

Kara jerked her slut’s head back hard and thrust down her throat.   
  
Alex bobbed up and down on her dom’s thick engorged cock, slurping, slobbering, drooling her saliva over it. She could feel her dom’s cock growing thicker in her mouth. Her lips stretched taut across its girth, almost painful, as Kara’s cock thrust rapidly in and out of her mouth. Tears welled up in Alex’s eyes as the handsome alien continued to use her mouth for her pleasure. Each time Alex blinked, a tear ran down her cheek heading towards her lips. The redhead could taste the salt of each tear seeping past her lips into her mouth, mixing with the tangy taste of Kara’s cock.

“Beg me whore! Beg for my cum. You worthless human whore” Kara hissed, pulling her cock out of Alex’s greedy mouth.

The poor redhead whimpered at the loss and looked at the superhero “Please Master. Give me your cum. Please fill your whore’s mouth. Please I want it. I need it” Kara smirked, slapping her hard dick against her sister’s pretty face.

“Oh god! You look so good on your knees; begging for my cum like a two dollar whore you are. Only if the agents could see you like this and finds out what a biggest whore you are!” Kara said cockily, cock-slapping her needy sister. Alex blushed as Kara continued to slap her. God! She loved it so much when Kara did that!

She felt the powerful kryptonian grabbing her face “Open your mouth, cunt” Kara roared. Alex immediately did as she was told eager to drink her sister’s creamy cum.

It was almost with relief when Kara finally released her cum in her mouth, feeling the hot thick fluid spurting onto her tongue.   
  
Alex could tell the blonde was thoroughly enjoying the exquisite slurping noises of her cum filled mouth sucking and slurping on Kara’s rampant cock. Kara had said not to swallow and Alex struggled with the pool of cum forming in her mouth, each spurt increasing its volume. She could feel cum sticking to her teeth, running down into the cavity under her tongue. The DEO Agent almost choked.   
  
"Open" Kara said, and Alex opened her mouth showing her the creamy, sticky mess in her mouth.

Kara looked satisfied. "Swallow" she instructed and her sister gulped it back. Swallowed hard. The blonde pulled her sister up onto her feet and kissed her full on the lips. Her strong hands reaching up and circling Alex’s perky breasts. Fingers plucking at the hardened points of her nipples.  
  
"We still have 20 minutes before everyone returns. What should I do with you until then?" Kara’s blue eyes openly travelling down her sister’s quivering body. A wicked grin passed across her face. In a harsh voice she ordered Alex to turn around, spinning her around back onto her desk, roughly pinning her onto the surface and pushing her face back down into that now familiar position against the leather, her bare ass in the air.

A small, almost whimpered, "please" escaped Alex’s lips. Kara retorted, "Please what my little slut? Please fuck you again? This time in your arse? Well, since you asked so nicely."   
  
Alex eyes grew larger as she heard what Kara had to say to her.

“Fuck yes! Please master fuck my whore ass. It belongs to you. Butt fuck me and use me like a fucktoy I am. Shove that big dick deep inside my slutty ass” Alex blabbered, wiggling her ass, tempting the supergirl.

“Shut up whore! I did not ask for your opinion” Kara growled, smacking her ass making Alex cry out in pleasure.

“Yes, yes spank me. Spank me for being disobedient. Please please” Alex begged, tears running down her eyes. She has always been a anal whore ever since Kara fucked her first time. She would beg Kara most of the days to drill her ass and cum deep inside it.

“Stupid whore. I am gonna reshape that ass”

Kara spanked her sister’s ass for a few more times.

Alex kept screaming but Kara hushed her.

“Shut up whore unless you want the entire city to know what fucking slut you are!” Kara grunted.

“Sorry master. Please fuck me. I want it so badly”

Lifting one leg onto the desk, Kara could see her cunt still leaking down her leg. Her hand smacked across her sister’s buttocks. Then she stroked a finger up and down Alex’s dripping slit. Pressing her finger deep inside her little slut, making it soaking wet. A soft moan escaped Alex’s mouth. Pulling her finger out, she leaned over Alex, her hard cock pressing against her slut’s lovely arse. Rubbing the head of her cock up and down Alex’s slit, making the head wet. Poking the head in and out of her sister’s cunt.

"Once its wet enough it will slide easily into your tight little arse" Kara said.   
  
Alex felt Kara rubbing her cock up and down into her dripping cunt as she prepared herself. Her strong hand gripping her short hair tight. Pulling her cock quickly out of her needy cunt and pressing it hard into her tight little hole.

 Kara arched her back as she watched it sink deeper and deeper into Alex. The redhead’s body shook as she whimpered and begged "Yes, yes!! So big! Fuck my whore ass” Alex’s words cut short as Kara’s cock penetrated her tight muscular ring. Alex felt such terrible pain as Kara kept pushing in. Her screams muffled by her hand over her mouth, sobbing into her palm.   
  
Supergirl continued to press her cock into her slut’s anus, stopping at intervals as she let Alex get used to the size of her as she stretched the ring of muscle. The readhead whimpered softly each time. Kara told her to relax and Alex tried her best to. Soon the pain eased and the blonde started to move. Pumping her cock in and out of Alex’s now gaping and stretched arsehole.  
  
Kara pumped slowly into that incredibly tight arse at first. Alex’s body tensed up as she invaded. After a few minutes Kara could feel that tight ring of muscles relax more and she begin to fuck her slut’s arsehole in earnest. The heat surrounding Kara’s cock began to build. She reached under Alex to finger her dripping pussy. Stroking her clit back and forth. Feeling her sister’s body shudder as she played with her.

The blonde’s fingers slick with her sister’s juices. Her cock pumping harder into Alex. Kara’s body shuddered, a gasp escaped her lips as she struggled to regain control. Her fingers plucked again and again at Alex’s clit. Groaning as her juices begin to flow around her fingers. Aex’s hips begin to push back and meet her thrusts. She started fucking her ass against her dom’s fat cock. She was so needy and desperate. Alex’s eyes rolled back in pleasure and her whole body shook as Kara pounded her against the desk.

Kara leant over Alex once more, hissing into her ear through her clenched teeth, "You're so hot, cum for me slut. I want to cum in your arse as you cum." She stroked her sister’s clit over and over, listening to her groans as she gripped her red hair again to pull her tight against her strong muscular body. Both of their bodies trembling and shuddering balanced on the brink.   
  
Screaming and groaning as Kara continued to plow into Alex’s arsehole, screams of pain replaced now by screams of lust and passion. Alex’s clit throbbed as she plucked at it like she was playing a stringed instrument. The redhead’s body thrashing under the superhero. Kara’s guttural grunts, close to her ear, making her sound like an animal rutting in season. Her hands pins Alex roughly to the desk, holding her down, as she slammed herself bodily into her slut. Her fingers wet with the juices leaking from Alex’s cunt.

Whimpering as Alex cum, as her body shudders from her orgasm. Then feeling the warmth of Kara’s cum flooding into her bowels, filling her.

“So fucking good” Kara moaned as she emptied her seed deep inside her slut’s asshole.

“Thank you. Thank you so much Master” Alex whispered as she slumped against the desk.

“Don’t fall asleep whore. They may return anytime soon. Now be a good whore and clean my cock” Kara ordered coolly, pulling her cock slowly put her sister’s gaping hole, her cum leaking out her sister’s sister’s stretched hole. Alex let out a needy whimper at the sudden loss but she soon got on her knees to please her Dom.

Once Alex finished cleaning her cock, Kara tucked it inside her pant “Get dressed little whore. I will see you later” She winked, leaving a dazed, thoroughly naked and well fucked Alex Danvers on her knees.   
  
Alex was smiling stupidly watching Kara leave, her seed dripping out of her asshole, making a mess on the floor. Yep, she will clean it soon using her tongue.  


\----------------------------------------------


End file.
